Unit Thirteen Wiki
Welcome to the Unit 13 Wiki GAME INFO Built from the ground up for PlayStation® Vita by Zipper Interactive, Unit 13™ is a modern-day, third person military shooter for players on-the-go. As a member of the highly specialized military and intelligence group known as “Unit 13”, you choose from one of six operatives as you attempt to complete and master 45 challenging, action-packed missions. Take down global terror networks and earn your place in the military elite - Unit 13’s in-game scoring and ‘5‘ star rating system provides instant feedback, driving the title’s social competitive features so that any mission can become a focus of competition between you, your friends, NEAR, Regional or Global opponents. An in-game notification center keeps you always on alert with status updates, Daily Challenges and rare High Value Target alerts. Choose to play Unit13 solo, or with a friend in two-player cooperative mode via Wifi which includes full voice chat with PS Vita’s built-in microphone. GAMEPLAY Tackle each mission in your own style, rescuing hostages, assassinating enemy VIPs, disarming explosives, capturing intel and engaging in heated firefights. Mission types include: *'Action' - Infiltrate the enemy stronghold and complete the objectives at any cost. *'Deadline' - Time is of the essence - Infiltrate the mission area and complete the objectives before the clock runs out. *'Covert' - Stealth is the name of the game here. Enter the zone and complete the mission objectives without being detected by the enemy. *'Elite' - Only the best of the best will make it out alive. The player's health does not regenerate, there are no checkpoints and the enemies are deadlier than ever. This mode is truly meant to test the player's skills. *'High Value Targets' - Once you unlock an HVT mission, things only get tougher. These targets are highly armed and heavily guarded, making their takedown very difficult. ONLINE Stay connected with rich social and competitive features accessible through the PS Vita’s Wifi and 3G functionality. Engage and compete with your friends and the wider Unit 13 community wherever you are. *'Social Competition' - See how you stack up against your friends, local player (Via Near), regional and story-main-618x300.png unit-13.jpg Unit-13-001.jpg 23son.jpg U13_CoOp_MB_003-600x300.png Unit_13_Operatives-550x250.jpg unit13_0.jpg unit13_2.jpg Unit13_PEGI16_Final.jpg Unit13_3.jpg Unit-13-launch-trailer-joins-reviews.jpg Unit-13-review-feature.jpg 6382452111_c255e457e8.jpg unit13_1.jpg unit-13 (1).jpg unit13_1 (1).jpg unit-13 (2).jpg Unit13_1 (2).jpg international players. The in-game notification center keeps the player informed - a central location where the player receives HVT alerts, unlock notifications, ranking changes and challenges. Redeploy to improve your score and regain your ranking. *'Play Together' - Unit 13 supports a two-player cooperative mode via Wifi including full voice chat with PS Vita’s built-in microphone. Play through the 36 available missions in any mode as a team, earning unique cooperative scoring bonuses along the way while also competing against each other for the best individual score. Pair up operatives in complementary ways to best suit each mission, and specialized co-op leaderboards let players see how their efforts stack up against the competition. *'Hunt for High Value Targets' - Unlock and receive rare “High Value Target” notification via friends and NEAR and act quickly to complete the mission. *'Fresh Content' - The Mission of the Day feature allows players to take part in unique, intense challenges giving everyone a fresh chance to climb to the top of the leaderboards every 24 hours. Describe your topic help make this wiki grow Latest activity Category:Browse